Warriors-Jeff the Killer Crossover
by linklove93
Summary: When a cat version of 'Jeff the Killer' encroaches on the SageClan territory and starts killing off warriors left and right, the clan must try to fight back or end up getting wiped out. (Violence/Gore)
1. Chapter 0

Epilogue~

Moonfire padded through the gorse, moonlight making her grey fur glow silver. From the bushes she saw one of her clan mates, a brown tabby named sandstripe, she was about to call out to him when she saw another cat slink out from the greenery behind him. His fur was white, save for jet black paws, ears and tail. He had what almost looked like a grin carved into the soft white fur of his face around his mouth. Like scourge's 'blood clan' he had the huge razor sharp claws of other, bigger animals sheathing his own claws. He had no collar though. From the bushes she saw him pounce the unknowing clan mate and take it down within seconds. Those large claws slashing deep into the throat of the tawny brown tabby cat. The poor thing gave one last gurgling attempt at a meow and it's body twitched a few times before it went still. Rather than leave it at that, the large white cat sliced it's claws through the cat's belly as well, leaving blood and entrails across the moonlit grass. A deep red now shone, glittering across the blades as well, and across the large talons on the cats paws. She padded back a step, accidentally snapping a small twig and froze. The large white cat's head snapped up in her direction from what seemed to be admiring his kill. She sunk, hoping not to be spotted as she saw his eyes searching the vegetation in her direction. He had a wild, insane look in his big eyes. She stayed as still as possible, her muscles rippling as she tensed them, ready to flee at any split second. This was NOT a cat she wanted to try to pick a fight with, even on their territory, she'd rather have a whole patrol to back her up. She thanked Starclan the light breeze ruffling her fur was heading in her direction instead of in his, he couldn't possibly scent her. Though she wasnt sure he could, his snout looked to be burned from some previous ordeal moons ago and had healed up in patches of fur-less leathery skin. He barely looked as if he even had a nose at all.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1.

Moonfire sat shivvering quietly in the bush, paraying to StarClan the large tom didn't see her. After it scented around for a few terribly long moments he finally seemed satisfied with finding nothing and casually padded away. After he was out of sight she finally slowly creeped out of her hiding place and as quickly and silently as possible made her way back to the clan camp. "DappleStar, DappleStar! I NEED to speak with you!" She called out as soon as she came within the safety of the camp walls. Other clan mates clustered around, looking nervous at the urgency in her voice.

DappleStar hirried out of her den, confusion lighting her gaze. "What's going on?" She questioned. "Can we talk about this in private first. I'd rather not alarm the clan if it can be avoided." She said quietly. DappleStar nodded and turned to lead Moonfire into her den.

As soon as they entered Moonfire started pacing, thinking of a uniform way to tell her clan leader that not only was one their clan mates dead, but the cat...thing... that killed him was still in their territory. "When I was out in the forest, a cat, non-clan, killed SandStripe. It tore him apart, DappleStar, it was terrible, horrifying. He didn't look natural." She almost wailed. "And I wouldn't dare go up against it alone. It had the claws of other, bigger animals covering it's own. We will need at LEAST a full patrol to get rid of him I'm sure of it." She finished, huffing from speaking so quickly.

DappleStar rested her tail on Moonfire's shoulder. "Calm yourself, Moonfire. I will make an announcement about this, and don't worry, I'll do it in a way that won't alarm the clan too much. We don't need them all to panic just yet."

Moonfire dipped her head to her clan leader "Thank you DappleStar. But what about SandStripe? Shouldn't we bring him back to camp and bury him?"

"Yes, But in the morning. I don't want a patrol going out blind in the dark." I will have KestrelGale put a patrol together at first light. Until then let's focus on protecting the living members of our clan." She said finally.

"Alright." Moonfire agreed and padded out of the den.

DappleStar headed out after her and leapt onto the tree stump in the center of camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the tree stump for a clan meeting." She yowled, letting the clan saunter out of their dens, away from their posts at the camp entrance and away from the freshkill pile. She motioned for WillowDusk to stay in his spot near the camp entrace and listen from there just in case.

"SageClan, I have some very bad news. SandStripe has been killed..." She paused to give her clan a moment for her words to sink in. After a few moments of shocked silence and then quiet murmurs she continued. "Moonfire has informed me that the cat who murdered him is still out in our territory and is very dangerous. We will need a full patrol to either run him from this area or kill him, and I don't want any other cat harmed. You will not leave camp alone, none of you. And in the morning I will send KestrelGale out with a patrol to retreive Sandstripe's body. There will be at least 2 guards at the camp entrance at all times. And the kits will be guarded as well until this threat is eliminated."

The clan shifted uncomfortably and the murmurings became louder, one bold clan member, StormFeather, a long haired silver-gray tabby tom, called out. "So we're just going to cower in fear in our camp until we can get a big enoguh group to track this cat down during the day? He's ONE cat, he can't be THAT dangerous." He called skeptically.

"He had large claws like from other animals sheathing his own, like the stories of Scourge's BloodClan from the forests of the 4 clans that were brought here by the travelers. And he looked crazy. He was bigger than you, StormFeather." Moonfire called back. Other clan mates murmured agreement with the outspoken warrior but no others would speak aloud their doubts, they knew better than to question their clan leader's decision.

A while later the clan was despersed, Moonfire had been put on camp entrance protection with Frostclaw. A white furred she-cat with ice blue eyes. She was a short tempered cat with a quick wit and a feirce fighter. the rest of the clan was sound asleep, or most of them were, besides the few apprentices scared by the story of the killer cat prowling their territory.

"Why in the name of Starclan didn't you try to fight him and help Sandstripe before he was killed. The two of you could have taken that cat on. It's just another cat." Frostclaw hissed, her words as sharp as her claws. Moonfire had forgotten that FrostClaw was SandStripe's mate. She suddenly understood the resentment she heard in the other she cat's voice.

"Listen Frostclaw..." Moonfire began softly, "I'm so sorry, but there was nothing I could do. By the time I saw Sandstripe the cat was already almost up behind him. He was being killed before I even had time to warn him." She paused. "That cat, looked unnatural, Frostclaw. His fur looked burned and patchy, the white fur was singed away to skin in spots and it almost looked like some cat took their claws and slashed his mouth open wider than it should be. his eyelids were singed black, it didn't even look like he could really close his eyes and he barely had a nose. There was blood matted all over his fur, like he'd killed others. I couldnt risk trying to take him on when he had already killed SandStripe. I needed to warn the clan or he probably would have killed more than just Sandstripe tonight. He looked completely deranged."

Frostclaw nodded quietly, her temper temporarily forgotten in mourning her lost mate. "I see. Well I will help kill this intruder. There's no mercy for a cat who doesn't follow the warrior code and kills other cats so easily, especially if he ambushes them. No matter what DappleStar says I WILL make him pay for killing my mate." She looked up at Moonfire, determination in her tear stained eyes.

"I will help you if I can, FrostClaw, you have my word. But I won't go against DappleStar's orders I'm sorry. She's a good and just leader and I can't disobey her wishes. She's only trying to keep her clan safe and her warriors honorable."

"Yeah, yeah, honor, the warrior code, blah blah, I get it. Thanks anyway, Moonfire." She said sarcastically, but a glimmer of gratitude shone in her ice blue gaze.

A few hours later the two she-cats were laying by the entrance, Moonfire yawning with tiredness and trying hard not to fall asleep while FrostClaw still looked resolute, even if her eyes were starting to droop just the slightest bit, when a yowl rang out from the apprentice's den. It sounded terrified and mournful. The two cats raced for the den, wide eyed. They entered to see the apprentice Owlpaw, KestrelGale's apprentice, standing over the limp, lifeless body of Redpaw, StormFeather's apprentice, laying in a pool of his own blood.

There was a large hole in the back of in the brambles that made up the wall of the den.

"How did that cat get in here without alarming any cat? Surely he would have made SOME noise, enough to wake up another apprentice." FrostClaw mummbled worriedly.

DappleStar pushed through the cats who had gathered around after hearing the distressed wail of the apprentice who had found poor Redpaw. KestrelGale had also entered the den and was comforting her apprentice and nefew Owlpaw. His mother had died of greencough the previous leaf bare and his father was a rogue. He was sobbing softly into her shoulder fur.

"How did that cat get in here to do this?" DappleStar demanded angrily, a hint of fear evident in her voice.

"We aren't sure, DappleStar, he didn't use the camp entrance and we didn't hear anything. We swear to you we were awake and alert and there was no sign onf a camp intruder." FrostClaw answered. She never lied, so DappleStar nodded sadly after a few moments and rushed back over to the tree stump to call out the words for another clan meeting.

"This is two deaths in one night and no more will be tolerated. We are not prey and we will not submit to simply being slaughtered. I want one or two warriors awake and on watch in every den all night. And in the morning we go on a little hunt. No one kills an apprentice that ruthlessly for no reason and gets away with it. This cat won't be shown mercy when we find him. I was going to consider it if Sandstripe was his only killing but this? I will not lose any more of my clan mates to this cat." DappleStar yowled, her voice shaking with anger, looking to the sky, to Starclan. She hoped her words would become true.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

Surprisingly there were no further incidents the remainder of the night, not that any cat could fall asleep again long enough for any rogue cat to slink into camp unnoticed. As soon as the sun began to brighten the morning sky KestrelGale, the clan deputy took FrostClaw, Moonfire, and StormFeather to retrieve SandStripe's body. As soon as they carried him into camp the clan Medicine cat, Amberpool, an orange and white she cat with a silvery tint to her back fur, and her gray furred apprentice Streampaw, padded up and helped carry him into the center of the clearing.

They examined him, wincing at the way his stomach was ripped open. There was at least no doubt to the fact that he died quickly from his injuries. The same as Redpaw. The lifeless warrior and apprentice lay with thier clanmates around them, mourning them silently. Frostclaw was resting her head on a fairly clean part of Sandstripe's side, her eyes closed sadly.

Redpaw had no parent or mate to mourn him as he was found by the thunderpath (road) with a dead mother and sibling, only his friend Owlpaw, who was curled up next to him. DappleStar padded up and rested her paw on her son's back, leaning down to give him a lick of affection. She was Owlpaw and Streampaw's mother. Their father, Oakflame was killed fighting off a badger a few moons before. This clan had been through a lot, and if cats kept dying, the clan would be wiped out within the next 2 or 3 full leaf cycles. And DappleStar knew it. She had even considered moving her clan somewhere else or disbanding it.

She finally lifted her head and padded over to the tree stump. After leaping onto it she called out, "Clanmates. It is daylight and we need to find this murderous cat. I want KestrelGale, Moonfire, and any other cat who actually got enough rest last night to form a patrol of at least 4 warriors. LeopardFang and ShadowClaw I know you have done more than enough for your clan when you were young and I hate to ask this of you but do you think either of you could still fight like warriors if you needed to? We may need it.

"What do you think we are, mice? We may be old but we haven't forgotten our training." LeaopardFang replied irritably She was old and blind in one eye but those were her only disabilities and Shadowclaw was just old. "We will still serve our clan till our dying breath if we need to." ShadowClaw added.

DappleStar nodded, "You two will help protect the camp while we are out then, along with StormFeather and WillowDusk and Owlpaw. Amberpool and Streampaw you two are staying here and safe as well. We can't risk losing our medicine cats. KestrelGale, MoonFire, and FrostClaw, and myself will be the patrol to find this killer cat.

"No, KestrelGale isn't going out there alone, Not with this murderous cat out there, I refuse to not be around if she's attacked...or killed. I'm coming too." WillowDusk burst out suddenly feircely protective of his mate.

"Willow, I'm clan deputy, give me a little credit. I can take care of myself." KestrelGale shot back. She looked at her mate though with strong affection and nudged him.

" DawnWing is still in the nursery with her kitts I won't leave them remotely unprotected. I wont risk the future of this clan." DappleStar responded to WillowDusk's outburst.

"Well theres more kitts that need protecting, even if they aren't born yet." He padded protectively in front of KestrelGale. There was a collective gasp from the nearby clanmates who heard. Though it really wasn't surprising, the two had been mates for quite some time.

DappleStar paused, unsure of what to do. "Fine. But then FrostClaw you can stay here and WillowDusk can go instead."

"No! I want to help go after SandStripe's killer." DappleStar sighed sadly. "I know you were his mate but I need Moonfire to go because she has seen him."

"Why can't you stay here, then? Just because you're clan leader doesn't mean a patrol can't function without you." She sneered back at her clan leader.

Moonfire jumped to DappleStar's defence. "She only wants to put herself before her clan mates, she's got lives to spare and the rest of us don't. She only wants to protect all of us."

"Yeah okay." FrostClaw flicked her tail irritably and stalked off muttering angrily.

DappleStar shook her head and straightened up, "Those of you coming on this patrol, let's head out. Those staying here. Guard this camp with your lives. But let's hope it doesnt come to that.

And with that she took her patrol of 4 cats and headed out into the forest.

Hours later they returned into camp, having found nothing and looking irritable, disappointed, and exhausted. "Think maybe he's gone for good?" KestrelGale was whispering to WillowDusk.

"No, and it's best we assume he's still hiding around here somewhere and be on our guard. I'm not relaxing for one moment if you and our kits could be in danger.

As they talked DappleStar leapt onto the stump once more and called to her clan. "Cats of SageClan, we found nothing out there today, we are not certain if that means this rogue had left the territory or was simply hiding so well none of our warriors could find him. We scoped the entire area thoroughly and even a little beyond the boarders. We need to continue to keep a cautious watch on the camp for the night. The rules I put in place last night continue to stay in effect tonight. I know those of us who left on the patrol are very tired but each den needs at least one or two warriors protecting it. And 2 in front of the nursery. OwlPaw you will sleep in the warriors den until we are sure the clan is safe. Streampaw stays in AmberPool's den. KestrelGale I want you to get some rest, if you are going to have kits you don't need to over exert yourself." She finished with an apologetic head dip to the clan deputy who she knew would likely protest and leapt down.

Kestrelgale looked irritated but understood her clan leader's wishes and dipped her head back at DappleStar. She padded off with WillowDusk at her side, talking quietly to him as they headed for the warriors den. Willowdusk would stay awake next to her to protect her no matter how tired he was. A patrol of 5 went out, most of which hadn't gone on the morning patrol to find the intruder to hunt for the rest of the clan, they stayed as close as possible to each other just in case.

They returned with 3 mice, a black bird, a sparrow, and a rabbit. As they dropped their prizes into the freshkill pile and brought the mice to DawnWing and her kits in the nursery. They then took the time they needed to eat their fill and share tongues while napping in the sunlight. Amberpool went out with FrostClaw to gather some herbs and other medicine cat supplies incase a cat happened to get injusred but not killed. As they returned and every cat was in camp safely, they set up watches so that each cat could get some sleep.

"Hunted in our own camp, it's just wrong. How are we afraid of just one cat." FrostClaw was murmuring to Leopardfang. "It is. And it's infuriating. If I were still a young warrior I'd rip that foxheart's fur off. Anyway," She yawned widely, "ShadowStripe's got the first watch for our den so I'm going to go get some shut eye. Be safe, my dear."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night surprisingly went smoothly, no warriors reported spotting any other cat in camp.

But as a KestrelGale went around the camp to inspect each den and make sure everyone was safe, she padded into the elders den to prod LeopardFang and ShadowStripe awake and they wouldn't move. She prodded a little harder. Nothing. She gently rolled LeopardFang over and saw that her throat was gashed open. They were both laying in conjoining pools of blood. KestrelGale backed up as she noticed she was standing in it and backed out, a shocked look of horror replaced the previous relief of thinking no cat had been harmed the night before.

She yowled in terror and as soon as other clan mates saw where the new killing had happened she fled to Amberpool's den to speak with the medicine cat.

WillowDusk only came over in time to see his mate flee, overhear the anxious low voices of his clan mates just outside the elder's den, and pelted after her. He caught up just in time to see Amberpool nudging a small pawful of thyme and a poppy seed toward her. Just enough to calm her down. "Just enough to keep you from shock, the kits need it. Take this and lay down in your den for a while, you should feel a little better soon. WillowDusk go with her, alright?" AmberPool mewed as KestrelGale ate the herbs and seed.

He nodded and escorted KestrelGale back to the warrior's den, letting her lean against him slightly.

AmberPool then called for her apprentice StreamPaw and they went to the Elder's den to check LeopardFang and ShadowStripe's bodies. DappleStar, furious, pelted onto the tree stump after the elder's bodies were lain in the center of camp. Yowling out the gathering words "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the tree stump for a clan meeting." The only cat not in the clearing already was DawnWing. She padded slowly out to sit within hearing distance, Stormfeather coming over to sit near her. She shushed her 3 kits, Sunkit, Blazekit, and Bossomkit.

DappleStar said her next words only loud enough for the rest of the clan to hear and no one outside camp. "I will not stand for any more deaths in this clan. We don't even have the luxury of mourning our deceased elders this day. I have buried too many already, and my next and last resort is to either move the clan or disband it. I have too much pride in this clan's history and power to do that unless there are any more deaths." She paused, almost hissing angrily but steadying herself. "That rogue will pay with his life for this. Most of you will not be staying in your own dens tonight. DawnWing, has a stone den which can't be entered from anywhere but the front so she can stay in there. But I have a plan. But as much as I despise this idea, it's the only thing I can think of that might work. I will not force any cat to put themself in this situation, I want who ever does this to do it willingly. We will put a few cats in one of the dens that can be broken into from the back, considering that's how he's gotten in so far, keep guards just outside, all of you will be pretending to sleep besides one of you outside will be obviously awake. That is how we can attempt to capture him. And if you can't capture him, kill him. I won't waste my clan's safety on taking a prisoner long enough to even find out why they're killing us off."

"But what about myself and Streampaw, DappleStar, we need access to our herbs." AmberPool called out after a moment.

"Put together a few pouches of a small amount of each of your herbs you think you may need. It's only over night." DappleStar replied.

After AmberPool nodded her resignation, DappleStar went back to her speech. "So, unless any other cat has any ideas to put forth I say we go ahead with this battle plan. KestrelGale I want you to sit this one out as far as being in or guarding the den we are using to trap him. I want a third cat to go around and block the entrance he breaks into the bracken wall too as soon as he is noticed. So, think about this, you will be risking your life possibly. I don't want any of you to take this lightly."

"I want to do it!" Came a sudden mew from the center of the cluster of clan cats. It was OwlPaw.

"No! You are not only my son but the only remaining apprentice, the future of this clan. I won't allow it-" DappleStar shot back, lashing her tail.

"It is actually a good idea, DappleStar, let him do it along with a coulpe other warriors, in the warriors den, try to keep the remainder on the clan in an area of the clearing not as easily seen besides those of us guarding DawnWing. It'll make that murderer think we arent doing much more to protect our clan than we were last night. We will keep him safe, I promise. I volunteer too." StormFeather interrupted.

"He's my apprentice, DappleStar I can say he's ready for this responsibility. Were it not a little later in the season I'd tell you he's ready for his warrior ceremony. I may not be allowed to help but let him, please." KestrelGale added.

DappleStar took a deep breath and shut her eyes for a few moments, obviously thinking hard about the decision she would have to make just now and finally nodded slowly. "Fine. But the rest of you doing this, I want you to make SURE he makes it out of this night alive. If this doesn't work, we may be leaving this area tomorrow and looking for new territory to settle in. I won't let that thing wipe this clan out."

"I'll join them." FrostClaw said sternly, clawing the thin grass beneath her paws. "You wouldn't let me go on the patrol to look for this cat, let me help this time."

"I will as well. If my son is going to put himself in danger so will I. I have more lives to spare than the rest of you. I will stay in the den as well. Moonfire, KestrelGale and WillowDusk you guys protect DawnWing. AmberPool and StreamPaw I want you two in the den with her as well.

After the clan anxiously got some freshkill in their bellies and rested as much as they could, like the day before, only some cats needed more rest than others if they were to stay awake the remainder of the coming night. Owlpaw lay next to his mother, curled up next to her and almost dozing while KestrelGale did the same as she lay up against WillowDusk. Any other time DappleStar would chastise her son for acting like a kit but with the threat of one of them being killed later, she couldn't help but enjoy it for now. She lapped comfortingly at his fur, smoothing it like she used to when he was young.

As it began to get dark, the clan got into their positions, KestrelGale, WillowDusk, AmberPool, and StreamPaw protecting DawnWing in the nursery. DappleStar and OwlPaw settled down inside the warriors den with StormFeather and FrostClaw outside keeping watch. OwlPaw actually began dozing again after a while, and DappleStar let him, She was wide awake, her ears swiveling in the direction of every minute noise. She caught either StormFeather or FrostClaw open one eye and peer into the den for a few moments before pretending to be asleep again.

After what seemed like hours they heard an almost noiseless tugging on the brambles building the outer back wall, they tried to steady their breathing to appear to sleep through it and within no time felt the presence of the large tom slip silently into the den. DappleStar opened one eye to see the large, patch furred white tom lift a paw towards Owlpaw and light lightning she leapt at him, claws latching onto his back. She heard a low ominous, but odd sounding snarling hiss erupt from his throat as he bucked beneath her, hitting his side up against the brambles so hard he stumbled and fell into them, knocking over the wall and tangling them both in them. StormFeather and FrostClaw jumped to their clan leader's defense. "Let me try to handle this myself!" DappleStar yowled. The two rolled around, struggling against the brambles and against each other, slashing wildly at one another, blood splattered off of each ones claws, none of the clan knew from which cat it came. Finally the struggle came to a halt and neither cat moved, they both lay there almost lifeless, barely breathing. Owlpaw padded up nervously behind StormFeather and FrostClaw staring agape at the scene in front of them, both cats were slashed up pretty well, DappleStar worse because of the large white cat's talon sheathed claws. Finally their clan leader stopped breathing entirely.

After a few minutes DappleStar's wounds began to heal and her breathing began again, steady and stronger. She had lost a life, and she was now down to 6 (Clan leaders gained 9 lives from StarClan when they gained the rank of leader). She stood up shakily, a spitting hiss directed at the unkept, patchy, blood streaked body next to her and limped over to her clanmates. They turned to help her get over to the middle of camp.

"He may not be completely dead. We need to make sure of it." She said and turned back around to look towards the cat's body...which was now gone. They hadn't killed him, and had probably managed to make him angry. Dapplestar gasped and looked around baffled at her clan mates. "I don't want to do this, all of you but, we may have to leave the territory. I won't risk any more of you, we have lost enough of this clan already. No one else sleeps until dawn. AmberPool and Streampaw, grab as much of your store as you can carry, but down't over weigh yourselves in case we need to flee. You can always try to find more when we get to where we end up going. I'm thinking of traveling to the 4 forest clans across the mountains. But we can no longer stay here. I'm sorry all of you but I'd rather you be unhappy with me and alive than stay here and be killed off one by one."

"AS much as I enjoy our home, I agree. No more deaths. We haven't even had time to mourn the deaths that have already happened. It's what StarClan wants too I can feel it." AmberPool added, and anxious flick of her tail.

Stormfeather hissed to himself angrily. "I hate this cat for ruining our home here. And we just run away with our tail between our legs. Give me one good, fair fight against the fox heart I'll tear him to pieces." He snarled.

"I agree with you, StormFeather, but this cat doesn't fight fair, he's not a warrior. He knows nothing about the honor of the warrior code. He won't come out and fight us in the open BECAUSE HE'S AFRAID TO!" Frostclaw replied, her voice growing to a frustrated, despairing yowl directed at the dark trees, to the cat to was hunting them night after night.

Somewhere in the deep forest, a ways away from the safety of the clan's camp, a sleek furred white cat with dark grey markings on her legs, head, and tail grinned in triumph. Her slitted aquamarine eyes glinting a malicious glare in the few shafts of moonlight filtering through the thick trees. Jeff was doing exactly what she wanted him to.


End file.
